scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1989 Wingnut Films, "Meet the Feebles". Cast Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Heidi the Hippo - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Bletch the Walrus - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Barry the Bulldog - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Dennis the Anteater - Archibald the Koala *Arthur the Worm - Paddington Bear *Lucille the Poodle - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Samantha the Cat - Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and Friends) *Dorothy the Sheep - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *Sebastian the Fox - Count Duckula *Dr. Quack the Duck - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Daisy the Cow - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Sandy the Chicken - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Cedric the Warthog - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Seymour the Elephant - Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) *Wynyard the Frog - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Trevor the Rat - Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) *The Fly - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sidney the Elephant - Berk (The Trap Door) *Harry the Hare - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *The Cockroach - Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) *Louie the Dog - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *The Fish - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Abi - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *The Spider - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Wynyard's Assistant - Nellie the Elephant *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Woody Woodpecker *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Vietnamese Gophers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Mr. Big - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Vietnamese Soliders - Various Animal Villains *Tribble Creatures - Mice Ceremory (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rabbit Girls - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) and Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Musician Frog - King Julien (Madagascar) *Crabs - Steele (Balto) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Bartender - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Newspaper Mouse - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Baker - Inspector Nosey (School Zone) *Pekingese - SuperTed *Poodle - Rosie (Puppydog Tales) *Chours-girls - Various Animals *Octopus - Spindleshanks (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) *Moose - Boris (Gadget Boy) Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Human Style) *Robert the Hedgehog - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Heidi the Hippo - Thumbelina *Barry the Bulldog - Angry Video Game Nerd *Dennis the Anteater - Uncle Grandpa *Bletch the Warlus - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Arthur the Worm - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Lucille the Poodle - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Samantha the Cat - Holli Would (Cool World) *Dorothy the Sheep - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Sebastian the Fox - Noddy (Noddy) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Daisy the Cow - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sandy the Chicken - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Cedric the Warthog - Nostaglic Critic *Seymour the Elephant - Baby Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Wynyard the Frog - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Trevor the Rat - Chester V. (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *The Fly - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Sid the Elephant - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Harry the Hare - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *The Cockroach - Horrid Henry *Louie the Dog - Vector (Despicable Me) *The Fish - Pob (Pob's Programme) *Abi - Milo Powell (Captain Flamingo) *The Spider - Chocolate Eating Monster (Milky Way Magic Stars) *Wynyard's Assistant - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Walter (The Muppets) *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Vietnamese Soldiers - Various Humans Villains *Mr. Big - The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Vietnamese Gophers - Robots, Aliens, Morbidian Blood Monks (Atomic Betty) *Tribble Creatures - Minions (Despicable Me) *Rabbit Girls - Heather (Gadget Boy) and Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Musician Frog - Genie (Aladdin) *Crabs - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Gaston's Buddies (Beauty and the Beast) *Bar Waiter - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Newspaper Mouse - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Baker - Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids) *Pekingese - Danny the Pirate (The Pirate and the Mermaid) *Poodle - Madonna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chours-girls - Various Humans *Octopus - Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleficent) *Moose - Arthur Bulldog (The Princess and the Bodyguard) Trivia: *First to use the Orion Pictures logo appears at the beginning and end. *First to use the Jim Henson Productions logo appears at the end. Scenes Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 1 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 2 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 3 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 4 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 5 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 6 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 7 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 8 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 9 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 10 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 11 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 12 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 13 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 14 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 15 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 16 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 17 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 18 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 19 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 20 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 21 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 22 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 23 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 24 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 25 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 26 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 27 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 28 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 29 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 30 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 31 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 32 Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Human Style) *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 1 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 2 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 3 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 4 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 5 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 6 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 7 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 8 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 9 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 10 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 11 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 12 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 13 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 14 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 15 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 16 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 17 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 18 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 19 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 20 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 21 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 22 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 23 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 24 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 25 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 26 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 27 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 28 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 29 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 30 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 31 *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 32 Trailer/Transcript: *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Trailer/Transcript *Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Human Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Meet the Feebles (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Hector's House *The Princess and the Frog *Danger Mouse *Archibald the Koala *The Trap Door *SuperTed *Puppydog Tales *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Jungle Book *Dumbo *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *A Toytown Play *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Yogi's Ark Lark *Cats Don't Dance *The Great Mouse Detective *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island *The Little Mermaid *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines *Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Count Duckula *Count Duckula: The Jewels of Duckula *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Hop (2011) *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Gallopin' Gals *It's a Grand Old Nag *Yin Yang Yo! *Madagascar *Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Penguins of Madagascar *All Hail King Julien *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Space Jam *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids *Gadget Boy *Sesame Street *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Good Deed *Silly Symphony: Woodland Cafe *Flip the Frog: Fiddlesticks *Little Mouse on the Prairie *Tom and Jerry *TaleSpin *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live and Reloaded *Avenger Penguins *Nellie the Elephant *Looney Tunes *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Generations *Sonic X *The Wizard of Oz *Farce of the Penguins *Victor and Hugo Bunglers in Crime *Raw Toonage *Disney's Bonkers *School Zone Classics *The Munch Bunch *Atomic Betty *The Pondles *Bagpuss *Dog and Duck *The Ratties *Johnson and Friends *Tube Mice *Robin Hood *Balto *Beauty and the Beast *Percy the Park Keeper *Tugs *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *The Secret of NIMH *The Rescuers *Inside Out Category:Disney and Sega Category:Meet the Feebles Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs